I Will Always Love You
by RyouBakura
Summary: Malik and Ryou fall in love and break it off. Can they find true love again after 10 years of seperation? Or will the tests of time rip them apart and keep them away forever?
1. Default Chapter

Warnings & Disclaimers: I do not own YGO or any of its characters. All I own is the story line. BEWARE!!! This is a Ryou/Malik fic and rated PG-13. This story contains light lemon, shonen-ai and yaoi (mucho, mucho later. By the way its lovemaking not useless sex, love doesn't happen at the beat of a hummingbirds wings you must go through lots of tests and hardships). Until then R+R.  
  
~Ryou thoughts~ Malik thoughts  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
Two boys both the very same and both very special. Both have in their possession a legendary millennium item. Both love the other more than life itself. Each is only the age of seventeen and slowly their love is falling apart.  
  
"Ryou, we have to end this now!"  
  
"Why? Why must we end our love?"  
  
"Because. Everyone is trying to tear us apart and destroy our millennium items and end what we have shared together."  
  
"Oh. You know I can't live without you. You are the only one for me.  
  
"Yes and I the same for you. Ryou I have an idea, so we don't become gaunt and lonely without each other to lean on, lets use the millennium items one last time to wipe our memories clean of each other."  
  
"All right. If destiny truly want us to be together, we will be united once again."  
  
"Before we no longer remember each other make love to me one last time."  
  
"Always and forever."  
  
Malik always the kind to rush into things started to kiss Ryou passionately. He kissed him by driving his tongue deeper and deeper into his mouth, trying to get the last taste of him before he would never see him again. Ryou begging for more contact and tired of the teasing from Malik began to wildly undress him.  
  
Undressing him fast and Malik doing the same without wasting any time at all were soon in the nude.  
  
Malik began to cares Ryou's body from top to bottom, mapping every detail to memory. With a final gasp of sealed pleasure and a caressing touch Ryou pulled Malik into another passionate kiss.  
  
With more and more passion they were making to the last and final devotions they made to each other, each boy called out his lovers name and climaxed, and began to fall into a gentle sleep. With bodies full of pleasure, love, and the worst feeling of all, a pain deep in their hearts; a pain that will never end because of lost and remembered love. With each of these feelings within their bodies each boy for the last time fell asleep in each others warm, loving, and final embrace.  
  
Later Ryou awoke to find his love gone. After finding all his dressings scattered after their last encounter, began to get dressed. After getting dressed Ryou, began to look for Malik.  
  
"Malik? Malik where are you?" Ryou called out in desperation for his love.  
  
"Over here in the basement" Malik voice said sounding very faint  
  
Ryou ran for all his life to the basement to find his love and a small pot over a blazing fire.  
  
"What is that?" Ryou asked  
  
"What our millennium items will like when they were first forged and enlaced with magic."  
  
"What are we going to do to them?"  
  
"We will melt them, and refashion them to be a symbol of our love, a golden crystal of destiny and miracles (A/N not a real crystal, just crystal shaped.)"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"When we are destined to meet each other again the halves will glow and we will have what we once shared our love and time together."  
  
"All right I am fine with this decision if you are."  
  
"Hurry. Lets put our all love and memories of each other into the items and forge our final bond."  
  
"Yes my love"  
  
"Let us chant the spell, but before we do lets have one last kiss"  
  
Ryou sent Malik into a frenzy by kissing his lover deeply and long for the last and final time. In vast amounts of pleasure Malik interrupted Ryou.  
  
"Please no more. For if we keep doing this we will never separate and never meet again."  
  
"Yes I know but I cant live without you."  
  
"Yes but until destiny allows us to be together; we will be as one again."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Lets get going."  
  
(A/N together)  
  
"MILLENIUM ITEMS OF LEGEND AND POWER GRANT OUR WISH IN THIS LAST HOUR WE SEAL OUR LOVE AND MIND OF THE PAST SO WE MAY HAVE TRUE LOVE AT LAST."  
  
With the final uttering of these words Malik and Ryou threw the items into the pot and forged the crystal.  
  
"Complete." They both muttered  
  
Malik took the crystal and smashed it into two separate pieces.  
  
"Take this for it will be the last thing I ever give you. It will also be the force that will reunite us together."  
  
" I shall treasure it always."  
  
With this both boys took their crystal halves and placed them around their necks. Trying to reach each other for the last time, a bright flash of light came and absorbed them from where they stood. In an instant they were separated and swept away till they would meet again. Ryou back to Domino Town and Malik back to Egypt. Each of their hearts anticipating but to their knowledge never knowing when or where they would meet again.  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~ Authors Preview ~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
Hello out there all you lovely readers and reviewers. How do you like? This was a very hard story to write because of the very tender and loving moments (tear). I hope you stick around for the next chapter: Has Ryou found another? and if so does he have feelings for him? What happens when Malik returns to Domino Town? All the answers to these questions and more lies in the next chapter so read on to find out! NEXT CHAPTER: TILL WE MEET AGAIN. Until then JA NE ALL YOU CRAZIES 


	2. Till We Meet Again

Warnings & Disclaimers: I do not own YGO or any of its characters. All I own is the story line. BEWARE!!! This is a Ryou/Malik fic and rated PG-13. This story contains light lemon, shonen-ai and yaoi (mucho, mucho later. By the way its lovemaking not useless sex, love doesn't happen at the beat of a hummingbirds wings you must go through lots of tests and hardships). Until then R+R.  
  
~Ryou thoughts~ Malik thoughts  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
RECAP: Ryou and Malik refashioned their millennium items and broke up until their time to be together is needed.  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~ TEN YEARS LATER ~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
"Do you really have to go?" Jou asked  
  
"Yes. I have to if I want to complete my training, and to do that I have to go to San Francisco."  
  
"Oh, but it will be six whole months and that's really, really long time."  
  
"I know, but just think when I come back I will be a doctor."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
'Before you go please make love to me, it will be a long time till I can touch and feel you again."  
  
"Of course any thing to make you happy one last time."  
  
And with this the boys were quickly in the nude and kissing each other fervently. For hours on end the boys made love, for it will be the last time for almost half a year. Soon each reaching the point of his climax each boy cried out his lovers name and released. Both being spent and full of pleasure with Jou on Ryou's chest and Ryou at the head of the bed fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Ryou can't help but to remember the day when he first met Jou. It had been when they were still in high school and during a time when he was feeling the most empty and lonely he had ever been. Jou came along right when he had been starting to feel a big gap. Around ten years ago before he met Jou all life sort of became a blank. All he could remember was who he is and where he was. All he had to remember that time was a crystal shaped necklace.  
  
After that Ryou and Jou soon fell in love and the big gap faded to be nothing to him but a nervous breakdown. For ten years Ryou and Jou continued to stay lovers and each felt it will be as if their love will never end.  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~ EGYPT IN THE ISHTAR HOUSEHOLD. ~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
Malik is finally getting to go to America. After ten years of studying and training he will finally be a motorcycle racer. When Malik was 17 all he could remember was a big gap, one he could not remember. But still Malik could remember a necklace, one of gold and shaped like a crystal. He remembered getting it after the big gap. After a little time Malik gave up trying to remember what happened in the big gap and shifted his time to becoming a motorcycle racer. He was thinking planning for his trip, to get to San Francisco I need to transfer at Domino City in Japan.  
  
(A/N Domino City is just outside of Domino Town and is a big metropolitan area.)  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~ AIRPORT DOMINO CITY ~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
"Good-bye, ill call and write you every week."  
  
"I'll be expecting that."  
  
"Have you got enough clothes, food, money? You know when you get to busy you don't shower or eat."  
  
"Yes mother I have all the stuff I could want or need."  
  
"All right one last kiss before you go? Please?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Ryou gave Jou one last kiss. He kissed him long because it would be the last one he would get in a long time.  
  
~ LOUDSPEAKER: flight 191 nonstop Domino City to SFO International will commence boarding now. ~  
  
"Well gotta go" Ryou said breaking the final kiss the boys were sharing.  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~ MALIK AT AIRPORT ~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
"I'M LATE!!! OMIGODS, OMIGODS, OMIGODS. I'm going to miss my flight. Stupid traffic all the hold ups. And stupid Isis making sure to go medieval on my ass if I have forgotten something at home.  
  
~ LOUDSPEAKER: flight 191 nonstop Domino City to SFO International final boarding call. ~  
  
"OH NO!!!"  
  
Malik running for all he could and just barely made it to the gate and slammed into Ryou. Ryou just barely turning to see an Egyptian come running full force at him. In a mess of popped bags and items scattered the disheveled boys started to help the other gather their belongings.  
  
Little did they know that the two halves of the golden crystal started to react to each of the other boy's known presence. Each was glowing a soft, faint light and being pulled towards one another wanting to be whole again.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"Its all right" Ryou said calmly staring at he flushed Egyptian.  
  
"Are you on this flight too?"  
  
"Yes. You?"  
  
"Yes. I thought I missed it."  
  
"No. Still plenty of time to board."  
  
"Hey that's some necklace you got there." Malik said staring at the charm around Ryou's neck. " I have one just like it." With that Malik pulled a necklace from his shirt matching the one Ryou has around his neck.  
  
" Is that so I've never seen the another half before? I always thought they were shaped like that to mean something. I never thought there was ever another half.  
  
"I'm sorry to bring up the subject, we have a plane to board. Maybe I'll see you aboard on the way over"  
  
"sure. I'm Ryou Bakura a medical student from Domino City." Ryou said throwing his right hand out at Malik wanting him to shake his hand back  
  
"I'm Malik Ishtar a motorcycle racer from Egypt." Accepting the shake and new friendship with his left hand.  
  
The moment Malik made physical contact with Ryou a sharp, searing pain from deep inside the depths of his heart. Ryou had the same thing happen and they broke off thir handshake.  
  
~ Strange. I feel like I know who this person is. Like I've met him before. I've never felt a pain like this until I met him. ~  
  
Ow what a sharp pain. How did this happen? Wait a minute he has a necklace just like mine maybe it is the other half and we don't know it?   
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~ Authors Preview ~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
Dun, dun, dunnnnn. Ha Ha I'm going to leave you in suspense for the next chapter. Ryou and Malik have found each other but can't remember anything about their hidden pasts? What will happen to try and get these two back together? All the answers to these questions and more lies in the next chapter so read on to find out! NEXT CHAPTER: THE CRASH. Until then A' BIENTOT ALL YOU CRAZIES 


	3. Chapter 3

THIS GOES OUT TO ALL MY FANS OR ANYONE WHO IS WAITING FOR ME TO UPDATE.

I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SOME TIME AND JUST DISCOVERED I'M STIIL ACTIVE ON DUE TO CIRCUMSTANCES BEYOND MY CONTROL I'VE LET SOME OF MY STORIES FALL OFF THE RADAR. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AND I WIIL REWARD YOU, BEYOND YOUR WILDEST DREAMS.

I WILL UPDATE WITHIN THE NEXT TEN (10) DAYS AND GUARANTEE ONE (1) STORY A MONTH ALSO A SLIGHT EDIT TO MY PREVIOUS STORIES LOOK BACK FOR UPDATES AND REVISIONS


End file.
